Courage Is Not A Wish To Be Granted
by mangaxanime101
Summary: Sequel to Plenty Of Kurt To Go Around. "Don't freak out." "I just found out I spent a wish on mind control. Doesn't that sound like something I should freak out over?" "If it helps, I spent my wish on everyone wanting me." Please R&R!
1. First Time Teleporting?

Hi! So, about the chosen couple, I'm sorry to any fans of other pairings, but Klaine was chosen.

Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me. It belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX, etc. Enjoy!

"Alright Kurt! That was good! Just try again and don't go too far this time! If you do, I always have the memory fixer and I still have some powers to help you when you're in trouble." Rachel said a little _too_ perkily. Kurt groaned at the memory of his last attempt.

The only way to describe it was that Kurt and Blaine were going to have a _very_ awkward conversation about those wet stains on his bed.

"Are you sure we have to do this again, Rachel?"

"Yes. We can't just have you appearing to a certain place, we have no idea who the council will appoint you to."

"Hey, you said it yourself. The council needs to get that stick out of their back-ends. They should let us pick our 'victim'." Kurt said.

"Hey, one, I never said that. Two-"

"Uh, yeah, you did." Kurt interrupted.

"Whatever. So, two, it needs to be someone we know. But it has to be someone who hasn't had experience in being a guardian before. After all, you wouldn't want a random stranger landing in your house and telling you all of this magical stuff. Wouldn't you be more likely to trust them if they were your friend?" Rachel asked.

"More facebook friends…" Kurt mumbled.

"Come on. We're going to keep trying. I don't care if along the way we go to Paris or the Empire State Building, you WILL get this." Rachel said, slightly shaking Kurt.

"Thanks Rachel. Ready to go again?" Kurt asked.

"Yep. This time try… Sam's house." Rachel said.

"Sure."

"Okay, remember the steps. Calm yourself and picture where you want to go. Then, concentrate." Rachel said.

"Okay. Let's try this again…" Kurt got nervous and began to hum Defying Gravity. Suddenly, his body fizzed out and landed at Sam's front door.

"Oh my gosh! I did it!" Kurt squealed in delight.

"Kurt? Did you make it?" Rachel asked, speaking into her headset.

"Yeah. What should I do now?" Kurt asked.

"Take a break, Kurt. You must be exhausted. Don't worry, you get used to it after awhile." Now that she mentioned it, Kurt did feel a bit lightheaded.

"Thanks Rachel. I'll just stay at Sam's house for the night." Kurt said.

They said their goodbyes and Kurt quickly hung up, wanting to sit down. These H&M jeans were NOT meant to be used to sit on a dirty sidewalk.

To Kurt's surprise, when he knocked, it was Sam's father that answered the door.

"Hello. Who are you and what are you here for?" Mr. Stewart Evans, Sam's father asked.

"My name is Kurt Hummel. I'm in your son Sam's glee club with him." Kurt said. Apparently Sam heard him because he heard a crash and then a startled, "KURT?" He saw Sam run towards the door as if in a mad frenzy.

"Hi Sam." Kurt said on shaky knees. Sam noticed this and guided him inside.

"Don't worry, dad. He's a friend of mine. We'll be upstairs." Sam said.

When they got situated on the bed, Kurt quickly collapsed on Sam's shoulder.

"First time successfully transporting?" Sam asked knowingly. Kurt simply nodded sleepily.

"Don't worry. My first time was much worse. Just go ahead and sleep. I'm amazed you lasted this long." Sam said, lying Kurt down on the bed.

It was times like these when Sam was reminded exactly _why_ he loved Kurt. But he was off limits, otherwise Quinn _and_ Rachel would yell at him. If they were crazy by themselves, they looked like they belonged in a horror movie together.

Kurt was awoken by Sam shaking him.

"Hey! Hey Kurt! Wakey wakey!" Sam whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt blushed lightly at the realization, but quickly dismissed it.

" 'M up. 'm up." Kurt mumbled, rolling on his back and opening his eyes slightly.

"You up?" Sam asked as a confirmation.

"Yeah. What is it?" Kurt asked.

"Okay. Rachel texted you. She said, 'URGENT! URGENT! COME HOME IMMEDIATELY! IMPORTANT NEWS!' Literally." Sam said, directly quoting the entire quote.

"Fine. Hold on…" Kurt grabbed his phone and seemed to be texting while teleporting. "See you later Sam. I'm off to go face uncertain sudden death." Kurt said, yawning in the process.

"See you later." Sam mumbled as Kurt fizzed off.

Kurt fizzed into his room to find Rachel practically bouncing off the walls, clutching a letter like a lifeline. Wait. A letter.

"Rachel, please tell me you did not interrupt my beauty sleep for a LETTER."

"No, silly. It's what's written _on_ the letter." Rachel waved it in the air for emphasis.

"Fine. What's _on_ the letter?" Kurt asked.

"It's who you're assigned to!" Rachel squealed. Kurt's eyes widened. Suddenly, he was a lot more interested.

"What does it say?" Kurt asked, mildly bouncing on the bed at the same frequency as Rachel.

"Okay. Deep breaths." Rachel said, breathing in and out steadily, encouraging Kurt to do the same.

When they got into a steady pattern, Rachel continued.

"Okay, let's do this." Rachel said. She began to tear open the letter and cautiously took the letter out of the envelope.

"Who does it say?" Kurt asked enthusiastically.

"It says… Oh my gosh, I don't believe it." Rachel's mouth was hanging open, literally.

"Who is it?" Kurt asked, shaking Rachel as if trying to wake her up.

Rachel merely handed him the letter, and in bold writing-the only writing on the paper, really, said the words that made Kurt's skin tingle and his heart skip a beat. It said:

**BLAINE ANDERSON**

And Kurt promptly had a mini heart attack and was tempted to fist pump for joy, if it wouldn't wake the neighbors.

Oh, he couldn't wait to tell Blaine. The possibilities were endless. One remained in Kurt's mind as he drifted off to sleep.

'_I wish Blaine wishes I could be in love with him… Wouldn't that be easy.'_

Phew! First chapter down! I thought this time would never come! I'm terribly sorry if this chapter sucks! Until next time!


	2. UNDERSTAND?

Hi! It's the second chapter! Yay for summer much? I'm not even kidding when I say I'm glad to have more open days. Well, enjoy!

Kurt vaguely remembered Rachel falling asleep next to him, so it came to him as a surprise when the bedspread next to him was cold.

Next to him was a note that said:

_Kurt,_

_I'm sorry. I had to go otherwise my dads would freak. I'll be back at noon to give you more training. See you then!_

_-Rachel_

_P.S.,_

_Don't forget to practice!_

Kurt chuckled at the last line, as it was so Rachel-like.

When Rachel came over, Kurt looked ready for a hurricane.

"Kurt? What are you doing?" Rachel asked cautiously.

"Preparing for my training on turning into that ball of light thing. Who knows what I could turn into if it goes wrong." Kurt said, deadly serious.

Rachel chuckled, "Kurt? I figured something out when you were transporting yesterday. I think what you have to do is hum and it helps you focus. Try humming Firework and focus on light and that light that comes out of her in the music video."

"Okay." Kurt said. He started cautiously humming the song and closed his eyes. He thought of what Rachel looked like when this happened.

"Kurt! Kurt! You're doing it!" Rachel yelled ecstatically.

"What? I-I am?" Kurt sort of mumbled.

"Yes!" Rachel squealed.

Kurt quickly turned back into his regular form and squealed as well.

Suddenly, after all the squealing and cries of joy, the atmosphere turned serious and sad.

"Kurt, that was the last piece of training I had for you. Just know that my powers don't disappear until you fully grant Blaine's wish." Rachel said, tearing up a bit.

Kurt hugged her. "Oh, Rachel. I still get to hang out with you at school and in glee." Rachel quickly hugged back. The hug seemed to be over almost as soon as it began.

"I have to go. I'll see you on Monday?" Rachel asked, getting ready to teleport.

"Yeah. See ya Rachel." Kurt said as she teleported out of his house.

Kurt quickly took this as his cue to grant Blaine's wish. He knew Blaine was in for full boarding at Dalton, so he knew where to go.

He hummed Firework, then Defying Gravity and teleported over.

"I don't get why we can't do this number!" Blaine yelled over the excessive commotion.

"This is outrageous! We can't do this number! Do you know how many protests we got throughout the whole year of 1998 when the Warblers performed Rent from RENT at the Spring Seniors farewell?" Wes demanded.

"I don't get it! We did Katy Perry before, hell, it was Teenage Dream! I don't see why E.T. is such a step-up." Many murmurs started and Wes pounded his gavel.

"Enough! I want order! No more discussions on this. Jeff, how about leading us in Grenade?" Blaine inwardly groaned. Bruno Mars was wonderful, he just wondered why if they treasured him so much, they didn't take his advice.

He just wished they understood.

Meanwhile, Kurt lightly gasped in the corner. He understood what Blaine wanted. H vaguely remembered Rachel giving him a spell book. He quietly hovered over to the door, hoping his invisibility spell wasn't wearing off.

He exited through the door and quickly transformed back. He flipped open the book that was made pocket-sized and searched for understanding.

There wasn't anything under it, but there was one sentence that caught his eye.

_See: 'mind control'._

He glanced at his watch. _'4:48. They get out at 5:15. That should be enough time for me to look this over.'_

He quickly put himself under an invisibility spell and flipped to the section.

By the time 5:15 came, Kurt was transformed back to the light.

The doors burst open and cries of rejoice and hunger filled the halls. HE spotted Blaine looking particularly broody, probably because of the whole song tobaccle.

"Hey Blaine. You wanna sit with me at dinner? I'll save you a spot." Kurt heard Nick say to Blaine.

"No, that's alright. I'm really tired and I'm not hungry. I think I'll just go to my dorm and sleep." Blaine said, politely declining.

"Well, okay. Good night." Nick said as they neared the stairs to Blaine's dorm room.

"Same to you." Blaine mumbled before going up the stairs.

Kurt traveled up the stairs with him and narrowly avoided a spazz-attack when he entered his room.

Blaine groaned loudly into his pillow, lying on his back.

Kurt chuckled a bit at the sight laid out before him. Dapper Blaine Anderson was groaning into his pillow in frustration, probably wanting to strangle it.

Kurt slowly let go of his invisibility spell as he noticed Blaine dozing off.

Kurt whispered a non-human language into his ear after turning back to human form. He observed as Blaine glowed for approximately five minutes before returning to normal.

Not wanting to be caught, Kurt quickly started humming quietly and fizzed back home.

"What the hell?" Blaine said, bringing his hand to his aching temple.

"Mn'. Something wrong Blaine?" his roommate Brandon asked groggily.

"No. 'M fine. I just _really_ need a glass of water." Blaine joked.

To his surprise, Brandon wordlessly got up and grabbed a glass of water from their bathroom.

"Um, thanks dude. But I didn't actually mean it." Blaine said, grabbing the glass of water. Suddenly, Brandon's eyes snapped open.

"Woah dude. When did you get the water? Man, my head feels fuzzy…" Brandon then proceeded to collapse on top of Blaine.

Blaine flushed furiously, "What the hell dude?"

Brandon started kissing up Blaine's jaw-line all of a sudden.

Brandon was definitely _not_ a nerd or geek. In fact, if Dalton had a football team-which they do not-he'd be the star quarterback. So, you can see Blaine's dilemna when he randomly starts making out with him.

Luckily, Blaine's phone saves the day. He picks up to find Kurt.

"Hey Blaine. Do you notice anything strange happening to you?" Kurt asked.

"Other than my roommate acting all lovey-dovey on me, no." Blaine said.

"I might have an explanation… I'll be there in an hour." Kurt said.

"Kurt, there is a very attractive boy trying to make out with me right now!" Blaine practically yelled into the receiver.

"… I'll be over in a minute." Kurt paused, then hung up.

"Wait! How-" Blaine was cut off as Kurt appeared in his room.

"Holy Shit."

"Pretty much." was all Kurt could say, before Blaine's lips were being smothered by Brandon's.

Second chapter done! Man, I need to keep up with this better! Anyways, until next time!


	3. You Win

Hi! Chapter number three! I'm just hoping that this story lives up to what the first one left behind… which wasn't much. Enjoy!

"So Kurt, would you like to tell me what the hell is going on?" Blaine asked. Kurt had quickly put Brandon to sleep with a dream spell and they were now trying to stuff his body back under the covers.

"Well, where should I start?" Kurt asked coyly.

"Try how you teleported. Then, why you called in the first place." Blaine offered.

"Well, the two tie together. I think this will stew up another question that will answer all of this so I'll just tell you this: I kind of did this to you." Kurt admitted.

"Wait. How did you do this to me?"

"Perfect. Just the question I was hoping for. Well, I'll just put it this way. I'm a guardian that the council appointed Rachel, a former guardian, to. I gain special powers like teleportation, shape-shifting, meddling with fate, etc. Ummm… I granted a wish of yours, which was to be understood. There was nothing, so I kind of had to give you mind control instead. Just keep in mind that I'm pretty much immune to your mind control. Before you freak out, I should probably tell you that the other people that are being trained by, are training to become, or already are guardians are Rachel, Quinn, Sam, and Karofsky." Kurt finished.

Blaine paused, in shock, his mouth hanging open like a fish.

"Now Blaine, don't freak out." Kurt said.

"I just found out I spent a wish on mind control. I know it's an awesome ability, but after, they like, start going all over me. Doesn't this sound like something I should freak out over?" Blaine asked, remaining at least slightly level throughout this whole speech.

Kurt paused, "If it makes you feel any better, I used my wish on making everyone want me."

"A little, but still. Are they supposed to start kissing me afterwards?" Blaine asked, motioning to the unconscious Brandon in the bed next to his.

"Actually, no." Kurt brought out the book of spells and flipped to the page, "I thought I did everything right…"

In the fine print at the bottom left-hand corner was the section:

_This spell is to be used for one slave only. This spell works because of complete adoration for the master. If a piece of the slave's hair is not put on the master's hair, they will not be intertwined and anyone who this spell is used on will face complete adoration for the master._

"Shit." Kurt said.

"What is it?"

"Note to yourself when you become a guardian: Always read the fine print." Kurt said, shutting the book closed and putting it away.

"Well, is there anything else you should tell me?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"One: build up your upper body strength because you're going to be knocking out a lot of people. Two: Get used to some people calling you master. Also, don't worry. After you knock them out, when they come to, they won't remember a thing and they'll be snapped out of it. Just be careful. I have no idea when or how this power activates." Kurt said.

Suddenly Brandon stirred.

"Well, I've gotta run! Bye Blaine!" Kurt said, furiously humming Defying Gravity.

"Wait Kur-" Blaine was cut off as Kurt disappeared and Brandon woke up.

"Ugh. Hey Blaine. How long have you been up?"

"Around 10 minutes." he lied.

"Oh, well. Cool. My head is really foggy right now, so I'm gonna go back to sleep. Don't wake me up until noon." Brandon said, lying back down.

"I guess I have to go to Wes and David's to hang out." Blaine sighed, beginning to put on his outfit.

"And I mean, she just stormed out! It's like I was this horrible monster all of a sudden! I didn't even do anything! What do you think David?" Wes asked, finishing his rant about his girlfriend.

"Dude, your problems are nothing compared to mine. I got her the wrist corsage for prom, and she kept complaining and complaining that it was the wrong color the whole time! After prom we didn't talk for a week. Let's just say that I missed her _very_ much." David said, winking.

"Dude, we didn't talk to each other for nearly a _month_! Then, it took her two weeks to get some action! I was practically dying!"

"Wes, I get frustrated _so much_ easier than you. How do you think my situation turned out? What do you think Blaine?" Blaine was in a daze, thinking about Kurt and this whole situation. He knew he should be a little bit wierded out that this is how it ended up.

He just _couldn't_. It was impossible.

"Blaine? Blaine?" Wes asked, hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" Blaine asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

Wes sighed, "We were talking about girlfriend troubles. We were hoping to ask you which one seemed worse since you don't have one."

"I have got you both beat." Blaine smirked.

"With who?" David asked.

"Kurt. He's a major diva, so it makes it worse. You should've seen our fight. I got really drunk and kissed one of his friends. We had this whole fight and we couldn't talk to each other for a whole week! By the end, I almost died of coffee withdrawal. Then, he and I got into this fight about Walmart! Boy, you have not lived until you see the intimate knowledge he knows about Walmart. Down to the man who made it and his ancestral tree!" Blaine said, confident at his impending win. He didn't see Wes and David drooling slightly.

"Yeah. You're so right, master." Wes said.

Blaine's eyes snapped open.

"Wait. What the he-" Blaine couldn't finish because immediately they pounced. Wes started making out with Blaine and David was working on his neck. Blaine suddenly moaned, but caught himself and pushed Wes and David off.

He quickly conked them on the head to knock them out and succeeded.

"God, is this how my life is going to be from now on?" Blaine sighed, before sinking back into the bed.

Okay, chapter three is up. Check the poll in my profile though, so I can decide on the ending. Just so you know, the next rating is not for kiddies… but yeah… Until next time!


	4. Go To Sleep

Hi! New chapter! Now, I know I sound snobby while I ask you to do this because I've experienced it myself, but PLEASE vote on my poll. This will determine the ending of the story… and possibly the contents.

"Kurt, how many jeans are you going to try on?" Blaine questioned, getting more bored by the second.

"Blaine, this is the sale of the century. I can buy as many H&M jeans as I want! We still have to go over to Nordstrom to fight over the newest Marc by Marc Jacobs coat. Now, take these," Kurt handed him the jeans through a gap in the curtain, "and pay with this." Kurt handed him a credit card.

"Alright. Meet you by the door?" Blaine asked.

"Uh-huh. I'll be out in a few minutes." Kurt said, adjusting his skinny jeans.

Blaine quietly sighed as he paid for the six pairs of jeans. Then again, he _was_ the one who wanted to talk to Kurt about this whole power thing.

He quickly learned to NEVER agree to go shopping with Kurt. It was worse than his mother. He dragged him through_ 14_ more stores before finally feeling satisfied and leaving.

"So, are we going to get back to business? You must've filled this whole car with clothes…" Blaine mumbled.

"Hey, they're fashionable clothes. Plus, would you rather see that form-fitting knee length sweater on me or that 40-year-old lady I was trying to drag it from?" Blaine cringed at the thought.

"That's what I thought." Kurt stated, stopping the car in his driveway.

"So, how am I going to control this… thing that I have?" Blaine asked, getting out of the car.

"How am I supposed to know? I just know you probably can't. So, be careful how you say things and I brought you here to help you with something that could help." Kurt explained.

Suddenly, they were in Kurt's room. Blaine idly wondered how they got there so fast and when they got there.

"So, I thought you could use this as a strategy." Kurt said, taking out the pocket-book.

"Is it that spell you used earlier?" Blaine questioned.

"Bingo, Blaine. Boy are you sharp today." Kurt joked. Blaine chuckled a bit, but quickly got back to business.

"So, the simplest instruction for this that I can provide is this: This spell is a sleeping spell. You have to trace a cloud on the person's forehead and whisper words into their ear. It's simple really. They're not words of the human language though, so I'd have to say them out loud…" Kurt explained.

"Anything to keep from me leaving bruises and more people's heads." Blaine said.

"Alright…" Kurt quickly walked across the room and whispered the words into Blaine's ear.

"Oh… I think I get it. It's like Harry Potter, but in another dimension!" Blaine marveled.

"Anyways, the point is that you're supposed to be able to knock people out without using brute force. So, I have a test subject." Kurt said, taking Blaine downstairs. He pointed to Finn, who was currently perched on the couch, playing Halo.

"You see, Finn's always _way_ out of it when he's playing his games. It's quite disturbing really. When you do this on those people, they'll be really out of it-just like Finn. So, he's the perfect person to test it on." Kurt explained, practically pushing Blaine towards the couch.

"Okay…" Blaine mumbled, unsure. He slowly crept towards the couch and mumbled the words in Finn's ear and traced the cloud on his forehead.

A few seconds later, Blaine heard quiet snoring coming from the frankenteen.

"Oh my gosh! It worked like a charm! Great job Blaine!" Kurt congratulated.

"Yeah, I guess I have to use this on my friends now…" Blaine chuckled.

"Good luck. Do you need me to teleport you back to the dorm?" Kurt asked.

"Um, sure." Blaine said, wary about teleportation. He heard it makes people nauseous.

"Well, hang on! We wouldn't want you to get lost at Breadsticks!" Kurt joked.

Blaine chuckled.

Soon, they were back in Blaine's dormitory, greeted by a snoring Brandon.

"Beautiful picture to walk in on, isn't it?" Kurt asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes playfully.

"Well, now that you're here safe and sound, I'd better be off. I don't want to be responsible for Finn drool all over the couch. Stay safe." Kurt said as he prepared to teleport back.

"Wait!" Blaine almost yelled, so as to not wake the people sleeping in the building. He grabbed Kurt's arm, "Don't go yet, please." Blaine practically begged.

"Blaine-what are you… doing?" Kurt asked, seemingly getting weaker and weaker every second. "Blaine-let go of… me." Kurt said, beginning to slump in Blaine's arms. Blaine saw that the area where his hand met Kurt's arm began to glow.

"I-I don't know what I'm doing Kurt. Help me, please. What's going on?" Blaine panicked.

"Everything will be fine… I'm not-I'm not dying." Kurt reassured him. His eyelids slowly grew heavier and heavier and suddenly, Kurt realized what was happening, but it was too late to stop it.

"Goodnight… Blaine." and in that instant, Blaine understood. Kurt suddenly fully slumped down and fell into Blaine's arms.

"I guess- it was a… success?" Blaine questioned.

Blaine hoisted Kurt up and into the bed with some troubles, but quickly recovered. He quickly pondered what to do with a sleeping Kurt when he realized he would be _extra_ pissed at him when he woke up.

"Well, goodnight. I guess." Blaine sighed and plopped down next to Kurt. He suddenly gripped Kurt's waist and spooned him, smelling his hair.

Blaine mentally noted that it smelled like apricots.

Kurt's even breathing was quickly working Blaine to sleep. His eyelids grew heavier and heavier, but he desperately tried to fight it off, in order to be a watchdog of some sort. Magic believer or not, Kurt was still going against the dorm rules since he didn't go to Dalton anymore.

In the end, sleep won and all that could be heard was the night breeze and slight snoring.

Okay, I have to say that I meant to put this up in the summer to get daily updates since it's basically free 24/7 aside from summer school. However, now it's clean-my-room-even-though-it'll-take-one-week-to-finish time. So, I'll find some more time to write when I can, but otherwise, unpredictable… Until next time!


	5. A Whole Room?

Hi! Been a while, hasn't it? Anyways, Glee does not belong to me. It belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX… sadly. Enjoy!

Kurt was used to waking up to a multitude of things. He was used to Finn practically _jumping_ on him to, "Get up before I steal your hairspray and replace it with condoms! You'll need them!" Finn teased.

Or there was Blaine with his, "Wake up, Kurt. You have class."

His alarm blared when there wasn't a person to wake him up. Also, he was quite familiar with the waking up late for school, skipping breakfast, and coming during second period routine.

This, however, was unexpected.

"Blaine, what the hell?" Kurt asked as he inspected their position. Blaine was spooning Kurt. His chin was rested atop Kurt's hair, which was currently free of hairspray and various product. It was quite tousled as well.

Blaine eyes snapped open at the voice.

"Huh?" he asked, dubiously.

"You're spooning me. I think I have a right to ask you what shit went down." Kurt panicked.

"Man Kurt, you're more like Puckerman than you give yourself credit for." Blaine said.

"Shut up." Kurt countered. Blaine sat up at this, Kurt following.

"I kind of did some magic on you. Wait a minute. I thought you were immune to me." Blaine questioned.

"I thought I was. Maybe it was only the magic that I gave to you." Kurt suggested.

"Speaking of that, I know this power was a gift, but when does it end?" Blaine asked.

"Really, I don't know. It varies. According to this," Kurt pulled out the pocket-book, "it lasts based on what you said to want this." Kurt said simply.

"Well, you said I wanted to be understood. That's pretty general, don't you think?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"Well, perhaps it's until they really get you. It's not like they're under your command 24/7, so they'll have they're chances." Kurt said.

"I-I guess you're right…" Blaine trailed off.

"Well, good luck. Rachel implanted a device in my phone to help me teleport to the source of the call if need be, so feel free to call me anytime." Kurt said.

"Sure thing." that was the last thing Blaine said to Kurt before he teleported away again, as if he was never there.

"Blaine? Would you like to tell me what exactly happened?" Kurt questioned, hands on his hips.

"Nothing happened. At least nothing serious…" Blaine said, unsure.

"Blaine, you knocked out almost the entire band of Warblers with that sleeping spell I taught you. Then I had to knock the rest out in order to alter their memories!" Kurt yelled.

"Well, it all just sort of… happened." Blaine said, unsure of how to continue.

"For god's sake Blaine, just say it!" Kurt yelled out, frustrated.

"Well, it's kind of a long story…" Blaine trailed off.

FLASHBACK!

"Come on, Blainie! Pleeeeeeaassssseee?" Wes begged.

"My name is Blaine for a reason Wes. Use it wisely." Blaine said, already agitated.

The day had started out with Blaine waking up late. Turned out, Brandon was _already_ running late and left the dorm a few minutes late-without waking Blaine up. So, he had been forced to drag his body to Mr. Hawkins class tardy. Then, he got a detention for it. At lunch, he forgot his lunch money in his room, so he had to run to get it. However, when he came back, it was too late to get someone and he was starving for the rest of the day.

"Awww… But Blaine! You know how much this would mean to me!" Wes begged again.

"No Wes. Just because I pretend to be straight for a night of Halo and chips, does not mean I can pretend to be a random girl's boyfriend for a night! That's wrong _and_ messed up!" Blaine was beginning to yell now.

"Dude… Calm down. You're attracting attention." Wes said, whispering a bit. He quickly dismissed it and started the Warbler's meeting.

"Katy Perry or Lady Gaga?" Jeff asked, suddenly having an epiphany.

"Lady Gaga, man. She's badass." James joined in.

"Dude. Katy Perry is hot. Have you even seen E.T.?" one boy, John, said.

"Yeah. But is she mother monster?" Ethan helped supply.

"Katy Perry makes songs we can relate to. Not random things like accepting ourselves when the rest of the world doesn't." Andrew piped in.

"SHUT UP!" Blaine yelled. The whole room suddenly ceased to have any noise.

"All of you just shut up! I don't want to hear about hotness on a scale of one to ten! It's just really annoying! God! You all are missing the point of these songs! These aren't meant to be sexual innuendos! This is supposed to be real, deep music that these people worked hard on. For you to undermine that, that is disgusting _and_ offensive." Blaine finished.

He looked up, letting go of the breath he wasn't aware he had been holding. He slowly unclenched his fists, gauging the severity of the situation. Suddenly, he was reminded he was supposed to look out for what he says, and he had just failed miserably.

"Mhm. You're so right." a warbler, Nick's, voice interrupts the silence.

"We need to be punished." Jeff said, beginning to crawl towards Blaine.

"We didn't mean to make master angry." Nicholas said, pouting. Blaine quickly panicked. The situation didn't get any better when Jeff pounced, and draped himself over Blaine like a rag doll.

"J-Jeff, what the he-" he was interrupted as Jeff smothered his lips into Blaine's. It quickly turned into a heated, one-sided mind you, make-out session.

"Mnnn…" Jeff moaned into Blaine's mouth. This snapped Blaine out of his trance. If not for the whole gang of Warblers fighting each other to get to Blaine's lips.

Suddenly, the noise grew piercing and Blaine quickly popped a vein-a move he learned from Kurt.

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?" Blaine yelled, a dull head-ache now blown to a full-on pounding.

Suddenly, the noise was gone, and everyone passed out, leaving stunned students in the hallway.

Blaine quickly dialed Kurt's number on his phone.

"Kurt?" he heard a muffled _'Yes?"_ on the other side.

"We have a problem." he distantly heard Kurt grumbling and clothes rustling, presumably him choosing a suitable outfit. Then, a clear,

"What did you do now?" Blaine sighed and started explaining.

"So, here we are." Blaine said, finishing off his story.

"So this whole thing started over Katy Perry and Lady Gaga?" Kurt said, one eyebrow raised.

"Yep. Pretty much." Blaine shrugged.

Kurt face-palmed.

"You're going to have to take care of your emotions if you want to survive." Kurt said, sighing.

'_But how did Blaine get a whole room to do that? A few days ago, he could only do that to one or two people.' _Kurt sighed.

'_This is going to be harder than expected.'_

And we're done! Congratulations readers! Now, I write Sorry Doesn't Help before school, so I'm about a quarter way through the next chapter… and you know what happens when they break up. Anyways, until next time!


	6. Siblings, Siblings

Hi! I'm starting this chapter early. So I actually finished on time! Yay! I do not own any of Bryan Adams' music. I simply came across lots of lovely music on the radio. Enjoy!

"I really need to come home this weekend." Blaine said, pleading.

"Why is that?" the harsh voice of Carson Anderson came through the phone line.

"I need to tell Cammie and Leo about something." Blaine said, wondering if five minutes was enough to wrap up this hour long conversation.

"You call him Leroy and you know it."

Apparently not.

"He said it's fine if I call him Leo. Anyways-"

"'Leo' does not say what is done and what is not. _I_ do. And I say you will call him Leroy. That is that." Carson said, emphasizing the finality. Blaine could practically see the sneer on his face.

"Okay. I need to tell _Leroy_ and Cammie about something. It's secret, though." Blaine said, sighing a bit at the end.

"What, does your little _fag_ boyfriend know about it?" Blaine's father sneered.

At that moment, if Blaine could go through the phone and jump him, he would. Rage seeped through Blaine's teeth.

"You're forgetting that I'm gay too. Don't you dare call him that. He's not even my boyfriend. But he is still honorable, passionate, and most of all-talented."

"Hurry up Blaine. I have a meeting at the Company in an hour. Time is money, and right now, it's being wasted on this conversation." Carson interrupted.

"You have no right to call him that. Especially if you haven't met him yet! He is wonderful, aspiring, a dreamer, honest, and not ashamed of who he is. Not like you made _me_." Blaine said, with extra venom in his voice. "Hell, I don't even know why you don't accept me! We're not Christian, we don't care if no one has children, we even supported gay people before! But yes, he will go on to Broadway and be a star while you're an owner of a small business waiting to fail. And I'm going _with Kurt._" Blaine said, quieting his previously screaming voice.

"Oh, such a perfect name for such a _prissy_ boyfriend." Blaine's father said, countering Blaine.

"Shit!" Blaine yells into the phone before hanging up and snapping it shut before he breaks it.

He finally shuts his dorm room door behind him, just now noticing where he had gotten. Suddenly, Kurt appears out of nowhere.

"What was that all about?" Kurt asks quietly.

"Just my stupid dad. I was going to go home for the week, but my dad is and has always been, a hypocrite. And no, I do not wish to talk about it." Blaine said, refusing Kurt's inquiry.

"Don't worry. I have an alternative." Blaine said, patting Kurt's head and smirking. That smirk-to be completely honest-scared Kurt a little.

"Hey Cammie. Yep. Everything's good. Yeah. Dad's being difficult again. Uh-huh. The usual plan. Yep. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. You'll see him when you come. First or second version? Okay. Don't forget again. I'm not covering… Fine. Can you put Leo on? Thanks. Hey Leo." Now Kurt's curious. He leans in and hears a deep, very much male voice.

"_Is your boyfriend there?"_ Kurt hears him ask teasingly.

Blaine turns around slightly, only to jump back in surprise.

"For the last time, he's not my-oh fine. Here he is." he pouts playfully and hands the phone to Kurt.

"Hello?" Kurt said nervously.

"Kurt? My name is Leroy. You can call me Leo." at this point, Blaine has turned the phone on speakerphone. "Don't call me that in front of dad, though. He's got a real big stick up his-"

"Leo! What if dad hears you?" they both hear Cammie say.

"Sorry." Kurt hears Leo mumble and chuckles a bit.

"So, what did Blaine want to talk to you about?" Kurt asked, curious.

"You'll find out in around 20 minutes. See you then." and with that, Leo hung up.

"What does he mean by that?" Kurt asked cautiously.

"Like he said, you'll find out." Blaine said, smiling smugly.

And with that, Kurt huffed and sat on the bed, waiting for 20 minutes to pass.

"Kurt, are you sure you want to just sit here for the next seven minutes?" Blaine asked. 13 minutes had already past, yet Blaine was getting bored of just sitting at the foot of his bed alongside Kurt.

"You can go make water balloons to prank Drew alongside Wes and David. I'm waiting right here until they come." Kurt said, still staying strong.

"I'm gonna play some mu-wait. What are Wes and David doing?" Blaine asked, not hearing about this before.

"Nothing," Kurt quickly covered. "What were you going to do?"

"I was going to play some music. Do you mind if I pick?" Blaine asked, hands already picking a song from his ipod.

"No. Actually, I'd prefer it. It means I don't have to get up." Kurt said.

"Great." Suddenly, the familiar tune of Bryan Adams filled Kurt's ears. He rolled his eyes, smiling all the way.

_To really love a woman  
>To understand her - you gotta know her deep inside<br>Hear every thought - see every dream  
>N' give her wings - if she wants to fly<br>Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms  
>You know you really love a woman<em>

Blaine gently started rocking to the music with Kurt softly humming along. Blaine found it adorable and closed his eyes.__

_When you love a woman then tell her  
>that she's really wanted<br>When you love a woman then tell her that she's the one  
>'cause she needs somebody to tell her<br>that it's gonna last forever  
>So tell me have you ever really<br>- really really ever loved a woman?_

_To really love a woman  
>Let her hold you -<br>till you know how she needs to be touched  
>You've gotta breathe her - really taste her<br>Till you can feel her in your blood  
>N' when you can see your unborn children in her eyes<br>You know you really love a woman_

Blaine began to sing the tune loudly now. Kurt closed his eyes and began to sing louder as well, settling in perfect harmony.

_When you love a woman  
>then tell her that she's really wanted<br>When you love a woman then tell her that she's the one  
>'cause she needs somebody to tell her<br>that you'll always be together  
>So tell me have you ever really -<br>really really ever loved a woman?_

"Care to dance?" Blaine asked, holding his hand out to Kurt.

Kurt smiled shyly and gently took Blaine's hand.

They started gently rocking, Blaine's head on Kurt's shoulder.

_You got to give her some faith - hold her tight  
>A little tenderness - you gotta treat her right<br>She will be there for you, takin' good care of you  
>Ya really gotta love your woman...<em>

_Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms  
>You know you really love a woman<br>When you love a woman you tell her  
>that she's really wanted<br>When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one  
>she needs somebody to tell her<br>that it's gonna last forever  
>So tell me have you ever really<br>- really really ever loved a woman?_

Suddenly, the dancing turned to full-out ballroom dancing. They both gazed at each other lovingly-Kurt more than Blaine. He vaguely remembered Valentines Day when Blaine said he didn't know what he was doing. Or Baby It's Cold Outside, when Blaine didn't mean that flirty duet. He probably didn't even know right now that Kurt thought of this as anything other than platonic.

But right now, Kurt could imagine he did.

_Just tell me have you ever really,  
>really, really, ever loved a woman? You got to tell me<br>Just tell me have you ever really,  
>really, really, ever loved a woman?<em>

They slowly stopped through the last chord.

Suddenly, Blaine enveloped Kurt in a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you Kurt. You're the best friend anyone could ever ask for." Blaine said.

Kurt's heart broke a little bit at the statement, but he simply responded with, "You too Blaine. You too."

Suddenly, their "moment" was broken by calls of, "Hey Carrie!" and, "Leo! It's been too long!"

"Guess you'll find out now." Blaine said, shrugging.

Kurt simply nodded and scurried through the halls and down the staircase to the main entrance.

"Kurt? When did you get here?" Wes asked when Kurt reached the top of the staircase.

"A little while ago." Kurt said. It technically wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. He _had_ come a little while ago, just not the normal way.

He finally spotted Blaine's siblings when he hit the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh. So you're Kurt." one said.

"Wow. Just as soft as Blaine said. And we thought he was exaggerating." Kurt was suddenly hit with the feeling that someone was touching his hand, caressing it almost. He gently smiled and pulled away. Then, the second thought hit.

"Wait. Blaine talks about my hands? And he says they're soft?" Kurt was astonished.

"Well, as much as I would like to let this meeting go on, I would like to actually _tell_ _you_ what I had planned." Blaine said, smirking at the display of strangeness (that was actually nothing new) before him.

"Ah. Of course. Is Kurt…" one trailed off.

"Yep. A little too much." Blaine said, winking.

"Wonderful." one said as he sprinted up the stairs.

"Sorry. that one's Carrie. He's the hyper one." Blaine said, chuckling.

"Oh. So you must be Leo." Kurt said, shaking his hand.

"Well, I'd love to do introductions, but we've got to get up there before Carrie breaks a lamp." Blaine said, shaking his head. Kurt chuckled a bit.

"Oh. You think we're _joking_." Blaine's eyebrows rose.

Suddenly, Kurt's chuckles ceased.

"Yep. That's what we thought." Leo said, already heading up the stairs. Kurt and Blaine shared a look and quickly scurried after him.

"Leo! Leo wait!" Blaine yelled fruitlessly.

"Give it up Blaine. We've just got to chase him to your room." Kurt said, shrugging. Blaine was surprised at how well Kurt was keeping up. He wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"I guess you're right." Blaine said, slowing.

Suddenly, there were several minutes full of uncomfortable silence.

"So, quite a family you've got here." Kurt said, trying to avoid the awkwardness.

"You haven't even met my mom yet. Where do you think Carrie gets all his spunk from?" Blaine chuckled.

"Well that's a meeting I'm looking forward t-oh. Here we are." Kurt said, noticing the wooden doors in front of them leading to Blaine's dorm room.

"Well, I'm heading in." Blaine said, beginning to push the doors open.

He saw a pretty girl who could be Carrie's twin taking off a-wait. Was that a wig?

"Oh. Hey Kurt." the girl said with a big grin on her face.

"I'm Cammie. But I go by Carrie." Cammie was on the phone. Cammie was most _definitely_ a girl. But she had a wig on. The boy downstairs was girly, but looked like a boy. His name was Carrie. Wig… boy… phone… girl… Carrie… Cammie…! Suddenly, Kurt got it.

Which caused him to promptly pass out.

Phew! Longest chapter ever! Now I must finish the second chapter of Sorry Doesn't Help… Check the poll to hint to me how you want it to go! Until next time!


	7. Of Transsexuals and Rocky Horror

Hi! Yay! New chapter! Anyways, enjoy!

Kurt gently awoke to quiet murmurs in the same room.

"I told you not to tell him too quickly. He even fainted."

"Well, how was I supposed to know how dramatic he was? Last people I showed were perfectly fine with it." that vaguely sounded like Carrie… oh god. Now he remembered _why_ he fainted.

"The last people you showed were Wes and David. David couldn't sleep for months and Wes was refusing to eat chicken after that explanation you gave him." that sounded like Blaine. Kurt's brow furrowed. Where was Leo?

"Guys… I think Kurt's awake." Oh. There he is. Kurt felt three pairs of eyes on him and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hi." Kurt said weakly, nervously waving to them.

"Well, I guess we should explain, huh?" Blaine sighed.

"Well, this is awkward. From the beginning?" Carrie asked Blaine.

"From the beginning."

"Well, you see, I'm kind of transsexual. I found out that I was like this in the fifth grade, when I had to be a boy. I just felt more… right than any of the dresses I would wear. From then on, I dressed in jeans, shorts, t-shirts-I got rid of anything remotely girly. Eventually, I came out to dad and mom. Don't worry, they neglected little old me just as much as little Blainey over here. I kept my long hair because when I asked dad if I could cut it, he flat out said no. I dealt with it since the people at my school were more accepting than Blaine's. I go to Crawford. Nice to meet you." Carrie said, holding out her hand as an offer to shake it.

"Woah. Blaine, you didn't tell me your sister was transsexual. That's awesome! I'm a fan of Rocky Horror." Kurt said, astonishingly shaking "Cammie's" hand.

"So am I! It's nice to see a fellow fan once in a while. Who's your favorite character?" Carrie asked.

"I personally LOVE Riff Raff. You?"

"Surprisingly enough, Janet. I have no idea why, she just is." Kurt shivered. "What's wrong?" Carrie asked, suddenly worried.

"Oh, no. We did Rocky Horror at our school and this girl Rachel was Janet."

"Oh. The obsessive, controlling, short, singing, competitive, diva that got Blainey over here mixed up?" Carrie asked, smirking as the list went on. Kurt however, blushed at the last thing. Blaine however, was trying not to tackle them both. Kurt, out of adorableness. Carrie, out of embarrassment.

"Y-yes. _That_ Rachel." Kurt stuttered.

"Well, I can see why you don't like her based on what Blaine's told me." Carrie said offhandedly, shrugging.

"Oh, no. Rachel's one of my best friends. We've just been through some… rough patches." Kurt said, rubbing his neck awkwardly, remembering the Defying Gravity incident.

"Anyways, we should probably get to what Blaine was going to say before this turns into a full out gossip session." Leo said from his station in the corner of the room. Kurt blushed sheepishly while Carrie playfully stuck her tongue out.

"Thank you Leo. Well, I'll get straight to the point-for Kurt's sake." he smiled at the brunette as he said this. "Leo and Carrie were in the same predicament as you and me." Blaine said.

"So they were…" Kurt trailed off.

"Yep. Guardians. Our time is up, though." Carrie said.

"What was your wish? I fully understand if you don't want to tell me." Kurt said, reassuring them he wouldn't make them say anything they didn't want to.

"No worries. It's fine, Kurt. My wish was to step against my dad. You see, I was the oldest, with Carrie being in the middle, and Blaine the youngest. I was just a pawn in his plan for me. I wanted to control my _own_ life. That's how I got the nickname Leo. I finally announced to the school, and I quote, 'My name is now Leo! Hear that dad? No one's gonna control my life!' The entire school thought I went crazy, but the name stuck." Leo said, grinning.

"Mine's a little more personal, but I'm always willing to share." Carrie smiled. "I wished I could find out what it was like to be a boy after a P.E. class when I tied up my hair into a bun and a boy said I looked like a guy. I was embarrassed and humiliated at first, but then I became curious. Then, what I told you about what happened followed." Carrie finished.

"Well, Kurt's kind of my guardian. And I kind of wished people would understand me, but it turned into mind control." Blaine explained.

"And I wished that someone would want me and it ended up being FIVE boys." Kurt joked.

"I actually hoped we could go to Breadstix and talk about it. I'm still a little confused." Blaine said, nervously rubbing his neck.

"That sounds reasonable. Dad's not expecting us back until tomorrow morning. I told him I'm going to a study session with my girls and Leo's going over to a friend's as well." Carrie said.

"Yeah. That sounds nice." Kurt said, smiling.

And for the first time in a very long while, he actually had genuine fun with Blaine.

And he would savor it for quite a while.

Shorty short short chapter! I just thought that was a good place to end. I realized in the middle of writing this that I haven't put New Directions in here except for Rachel in the first and second chapter! So, that's coming next chapter. Until next time!


	8. Party'in! Party'in! YEAH!

Hi! Now we get to see New Directions and everything I promised you in the finale of POKTGA! Enjoy!

"Okay everyone! Now that everyone's here, let's get started!" Rachel said a little too enthusiastically.

"Would you get to the point Rachel? Kurt and I have a shopping sale just calling our names." Mercedes said.

"Yeah. Believe it or not Berry, we have lives other than listening to you nag all day." Santana said, tapping her perfectly manicured nails on her thigh.

"Very well. I understand we had a sleepover planned, but never actually got around to planning it. I would like to suggest this Saturday, as my dad's are out and chances are Puck and Santana will bring all the booze they can carry." Rachel said; rolling her eyes as Puck and Santana simultaneously smirked.

"Nice vocabulary Rach. And you're definitely right about the alcohol. Can I invite Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Sure. And that only goes for Kurt. I don't want random hookers showing up at my house at 2 in the morning." Rachel eyed Puck as she said this.

Puck simply shrugged in response.

"Well kids, I found an Elton John song you kids can sing, so… what's up?" Mr. Schue asked, noticing eager talk amongst the club.

"Nothing Mr. Schue. Let's start rehearsal!" Rachel said.

But Kurt could only focus on Blaine for the rest of the day.

Kurt nervously picked up his phone and called Blaine.

"Hello?" he sounded out of breath.

"Blaine? I'm sorry if you're busy. I can call back another time if you want. It's no-"

"No. It's okay. So, what were you saying?"

"Well, we're planning a sleepover and I was wondering if you would want to come." Kurt said nervously.

"Who's going?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, just New Directions."

Blaine paused, "Fine. I need to loosen up anyways."

"Wonderful! It's at Rachel's house this Saturday. Don't bother bringing a sleeping bag or pajamas. We'll probably be all passed out on the floor anyways."

"Wait a minute. What kind of-"

"Oh! Gotta go! See you on Saturday!" Kurt cut Blaine off, hanging up.

Blaine sighed. He just _knew_ there was going to be alcohol.

Finally, Saturday night came. Kurt had been anticipating it all week. He practically _expected_ Truth or Dare. If not, the next best thing- Spin The Bottle. He silently hoped for Truth or Dare, remembering what happened the last time they played Spin the Bottle. He shivered at the memory.

He looked back at himself in his black skinny jeans that outlined his ass quite well. He also decked out in a navy blue vest with a black button-down.

"Right Rachel. I'm guessing Santana and Puck came about an hour ago." Kurt said, struggling to get the cuddly girl off of him. It was only nine and Rachel was wasted.

Man that girl was a lightweight.

He heard Blaine's car in the street. Blaine had reassured Kurt that he didn't need a ride since he had already been to Rachel's house once. Drunk, but there nonetheless.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine said, getting out of the car.

Kurt licked his lips at what Blaine was wearing. He had to admit, a navy blue v-neck and black skinny jeans didn't look too bad on him.

"Hi Blaine." Kurt said breathlessly.

"Who's here?" Blaine asked, looking around the lot at the various cars.

"Well, Puck and Santana arrived about an hour ago, Quinn just came, Sam and Mercedes are coming in half-an-hour, I have _no_ idea where Finn is, Brittany and Lauren came with Santana and Puck, respectively. Artie came around thirty minutes ago. Tina and Mike are coming any minute now, and Rachel lives here so…" Kurt explained.

"Who's designated driver?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know. It was supposed to be Finn, but he's nowhere to be found and he just had a breakup, so he's probably going to let himself go, along with myself. It's probably going to come down to who can handle alcohol the best and who drank the least." Kurt said, shrugging.

"Well, I'd better steer clear of the drinks. It'd be a shame to not remember what you're like drunk." Blaine smirked, putting his arm around Kurt's shoulder and walking towards the house.

"Oh no mister. You're coming down with me." Kurt said.

"How is it possible that I fully believe that?" Blaine asked.

Kurt chuckled, opening the door.

They went downstairs to see that Tina and Mike were now there, sitting on the couch with their drinks, laughing hysterically. Brittany was stripping again with Artie taking shots by Santana, Puck, Lauren, and Quinn.

Kurt finally spotted Finn in the corner of the room. He didn't look tipsy, like all the others, but then again, looks could be deceiving.

"Hey Finn!" Kurt shouted over the loud music. Currently Poker Face was on the stereo.

"Kurt! You're like the besht brother I could ever ashk fuuuuuur…" Finn slurred, draping himself over Kurt's body.

"Yep. He's wasted." Kurt told Blaine, who was snickering beside him.

"Come on. Let's get drinks." Blaine said, controlling his laughter.

"Yeah. Come on Finn. We're gonna get you something to drink." Kurt said, gently pushing him off.

"Yay! I'm thirsty!" Finn giggled, clapping his hands with joy.

Kurt chuckled at his childness.

"Here Kurt." Blaine said, handing him a drink. "Cheers!" he giggled, downing his drink. Kurt noticed his was really strong, but it was sweet, a flavor he appreciated.

Meanwhile, Blaine's was less strong than Kurt's. He planned to get Kurt drunk faster than him so he could admire him. Then he would let himself go.

"What is this?" Kurt asked.

"I'm guessing that means you want another one?" Blaine asked playfully.

"Yep!" Kurt said, beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol come into play.

A few drinks later, random people were doing body shots off of Puck (including Kurt), Sam and Mercedes had come in, Finn and Rachel were now making out on the side, and Kurt was completely gone.

On the bright side, Blaine got to see drunk Kurt, which was… interesting. Of course, for the first thirty minutes, Kurt _was_ trying to get them into a corner so he could make out with him "properly", whatever that was. He actually had a few drinks himself.

He was actually having a pretty good time.

"Truth or dare! Truth or dare!" Blaine heard Santana yell. Many shouts of approval were heard from scattered places around the room, Kurt included.

Scratch that. Blaine was kind of screwed.

New chapter! This was particularly easy to write, as I enjoyed writing out their different personalities. What does that tell you about me? *wink, wink* Just kidding. Also, next chapter will bring in Blaine's powers. Until next time!


	9. Angst Anyone?

Hi! Back from my angst spree in Sorry Doesn't Help and I'm glad to be back in the happy party zone! Enjoy!

Blaine sighed ruefully as he took another swig of beer.

"Hurry up Blaineeeyyy!" Kurt slurred, patting the spot next to him.

Santana had already spun the bottle with a drunken cry from Rachel ("It's Spin The Bottle _and_ Truth or Dare! It's… Spin The Dare!"), landing on Quinn surprisingly.

"Truth or dare Quinny?" Santana asked, smirking just as Blaine sat down.

Blaine swallowed nervously.

"Truth." Quinn said, not wanting to take any chances.

"You suck." Santana paused. "Fine. If you could have sex with any girl in this circle, who would you pick?"

"Probably…" Quinn looked around the circle nervously. "Rachel." she finished.

Rachel started laughing way too hard to be normal and everyone joined in-Quinn included.

Quinn spun the bottle to land on Puck.

"Dammit." she quietly swore and everyone around her laughed.

"You know what I pick." Puck wore his signature smirk on his face.

"I dare you to kiss Finn _with tongue_ for 10 seconds." now it was Quinn's turn to smirk.

"A dare's a dare. And the Puckzilla does _not_ chicken out. Come 'ere Finn." Puck said to the quarterback who eagerly pounced.

Soon, it was way later than 10 seconds and both boys pulled away.

"Well someone enjoyed it." Santana said, pointing to Puck's obvious boner.

"Shut up Santana!" Puck yelled, blushing furiously, while crossing his legs as a cover.

Finn, meanwhile, was trying to kiss Puck's neck, frustrated at the loss of Puck's mouth on his.

Several truths and dares continued like that. Asking who they who have sex with and furious make-out sessions with one another.

Then it got to Blaine's turn.

"Truth or dare, Blaine?" Rachel asked half-heartedly from her post at Finn's arm, nuzzling it like a kitty.

Blaine saw Kurt's look begging for truth, and decided to be merciful, "Truth."

"You're boring." Quinn said.

"How far have you gone with Kurt?" Rachel asked immediately and Blaine and Kurt instantly paled.

"Okay. Kurt and I are gonna have to be a lot more drunk to survive this question." Puck quickly passed them the whisky and liquor from the counter.

They soon chugged it down and were fully inebriated.

"Okay. What was the queshion?" Blaine slurred. Yep. Definitely wasted.

"What base are you an' Hummel at?" Santana cut right to the chase, also more drunk than before.

"Mmm… Well, we were only at first base until last week when he let me get to second. He's a really good kisser. It feels so goood…" Blaine moaned dazedly. He and Kurt almost forgot about his powers in their drunken stupor

_Almost._

The first ones affected were, unsurprisingly, Rachel and Quinn.

"Wow. Now _I_ wanna kiss Kurt." Rachel and Quinn eyed Blaine and Kurt hungrily, crawling seductively.

Kurt glared at Blaine in his peripheral vision.

Blaine's eyes widened comically.

"Run?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Blaine, we're in a house. Drunk, specifically. Where would we run _to_?" Kurt yelled, back away slowly and motioning for Blaine to do the same.

Then, it was Brittany, Santana, and Finn.

_Finn_.

"Look m'boy. I loooove you. I'm s'ry I rejected you." but by then, Kurt and Blaine had enough sense to run up the stairs.

"Note to self, your powers plus running to a house is the perfect sobering technique." Kurt rolled his eyes as the sprinted into Rachel's room.

"Sarcastic as ever, I see." Blaine said, trying to catch his breath as Kurt slammed the door shut.

Kurt glared at him, "Hey. This is _your_ fault let me remind you. _You_ were the one with the powers. God, I knew this was a bad idea!" Kurt kicked the door for good measure.

"Oh, so this is _my_ fault now? Might I remind you that _you_ were the one who gave me these powers? That _you_ came in with your freak powers! That _I_ never asked for any of this!" Blaine yelled, voice rising with every passing phrase.

"Oh, so now I'm a _freak_. Add that on to _loser, fairy, dork, virgin, unsexy,_" Kurt stressed this one as it came from Blaine himself, "_geek, lady, fag."_ Kurt was now in tears, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Kurt, that's not what I mea-"

"I know Blaine! I know! You think that's what Finn meant? You think that's what Dave meant? You think that's what _Quinn_ meant?" Kurt yelled, interrupting Blaine.

"Kurt, you're not-"

"Yes I am! And you just proved it! Just, just, go away and don't ever come back!" Kurt yelled, pushing Blaine out and slamming the door in his face.

Blaine opened his mouth to say something, _anything_, but the sobs on the other side shut him up.

It was heartbreaking.

Soon, the feeling took over and uncontrollable sobs racked Blaine's body. He vaguely registered many drunk gleeks leaving, but not before throwing a pitying glance towards him, crying in the doorway of Kurt's room.

After a few hours, at some ungodly hour of the night, Kurt opened his door to find Blaine sleeping with tear streaks down his face.

'_He slept here… waiting for me?'_

Kurt quietly dragged him in and plopped him onto his bed.

He went to go get a glass of water to properly sober him up and he felt the headache start. He quickly took the jug of Orange Juice and took two huge gulps.

'_Screw liquid hygiene. I'm taking this to Blaine upstairs.'_

Kurt quickly took two cups as well, to fill with tap water when he got up there.

"Blaine…?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Ugh… Kurt. What am I doing here? I could've sworn I was-" suddenly, out of his dazed and hungover stupor, he sat up sharply and his eyes widened.

Which apparently wasn't a good idea since he immediately ran to Kurt's bathroom.

Kurt cringed a bit when he heard the faint retching noises coming from the next room over, and he had a feeling it wasn't only Blaine.

"Blaine? Are you okay? Do you need a minute?" Kurt asked cautiously.

"Yeah." Blaine simply replied, eyes glued to the now puke-filled toilet bowl in front of him.

"Okay. I'll be next door. Finn seems like a handful, so I'm gonna give him some O.J." Kurt said, starting to walk out when he heard an empty chuckle. "What's wrong?"

Blaine quietly sobbed. "I'm so so sorry Kurt. I never meant to-"

"Okay. First, I forgive you, so stop breaking my heart. Second, stop turning into Dave with all this angst. Honestly, if you shed one more tear, I'm gonna go into the kitchen, take the biggest container I find, fill it with water, and pour it all over you to get you back into your right mind." Kurt interrupted, hands on his hips.

"Okay. Thanks Kurt. Thanks so much." Blaine gently wrapped his arms around Kurt's legs loosely so as not to be stuck to Kurt if he needs to barf.

Blaine shivers at the thought.

Kurt feels his face heat up in embarrassment.

But despite the bright red, yet pink blush adorning his angelic face, a smile manages to grace along his features.

Phew! Angst _and_ fluff train in the same chapter! Sorry for the _very_ long wait. Life has been hectic. Klaine kiss and all… Until next time!


	10. Birthdays Can Be A Hassle

Hi! Hiatuses suck! I just wanted to start out with that message because that's exactly what's been happening with my fics and I sincerely apologize. Enjoy!

"I know Carrie, but thanks for reminding me." Blaine said to the "girl" while trying to cook and text at the same time.

"Just checking. Oh yeah, I suppose you know what's happening soon. And by the way, you're an idiot if I have to tell you." Carrie's voice carried through the receiver.

"What?" Blaine asked, confused.

"You do realize I would smack you right now if I could, right?"

"Wait. I'm confused. Did someone die?" Blaine asked, befuddled.

"Smack." Carrie said.

"Come on. What's going on?" Blaine asked, still confused.

"You idiot! It's Kurt's birthday tomorrow!" Leo cut in.

"H-he's turning 17… tomorrow?" Blaine sputtered. If he had a drink in his hand, that would've been a perfect spit take. In the meantime, he flipped his pancake wrong and struggled to fix it.

"Yes. _That_ my dearly confused brother is why I asked if you have condoms in stock." Carrie said.

"Wait. You think Kurt wants to have _sex_?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"Doesn't every teenage boy?" Carrie asked. Now it was her turn to be confused.

Blaine simply howled with laughter.

"C-carrie," Blaine fit between giggles, "Kurt… Kurt's a baby penguin. He told me himself. He kicked me out when I even _suggested_ we talk about sex."

"Blaine, Kurt's a teenage boy. He's got needs too. Plus, all that time without you is bound to make him sexually frustrated." Leo tried to reason.

"He told me it make him _sick_ to think about it. He's prefers romance." Blaine said, now picking up the plate of food and the cell phone and walking up the stairs.

"You never know, Blaine. You never know…" and with that, the Anderson siblings hung up on Blaine.

Blaine sighed deeply, trying to calm himself.

Suddenly, his phone rang. Blaine looked at the screen.

'_Mercedes'_ it seemed to mock him.

"Hello?" he sighed into the phone.

"Woah Blainey boy. What's got your suspenders in a twist?" Mercedes asked defensively.

"Haha. Very funny." Blaine deadpanned. "I need a present for Kurt's birthday. My own _sister_ knew before me! Now I'm panicking because Kurt's gonna _kill_ me if I don't have the right gift."

"Wait a minute. Kurt would _never_ do that. Who do you think he is?" Mercedes asked.

"Um… Kurt Hummel?" Blaine guessed, feeling hopeless.

"No. Well, you're in luck. Kurt specifically told me he wants the new Marc Jacobs jacket, which _I'm_ getting him, and…" Mercedes trailed off, unsure if she should say.

"And what?" Blaine asked, trying not to sound _too_ anxious.

"Just, don't break his heart." and with that, Mercedes hung up.

'_What the heck is with all these confusing hints and people hanging up?'_ Blaine's brow furrowed in confusion.

He wanted to call Wes and David in, but decided against it when he remembered how the _last_ time went.

Blaine shivered at the memory.

"Heart… break… know… Holy crap!" Blaine swore, fisting his hair.

'_It was so simple!'_

"Blaine, are you okay in there?" Wes peeked his head in, "You sound sexually frustrated."

"I know what to get Kurt!" Blaine yelled. He didn't even mind Wes' poorly planned out joke because he was too busy thinking about how to get the items in question.

"Well, as long as you're not dying…" Wes trailed off, backing away.

"Wait!" Blaine yelled.

"Yeah?" Wes peeked back in a little _too_ fast.

"I need you and David to distract Kurt okay? I just need you to do that until tonight. Okay?" Blaine was already grabbing his coat and wallet.

"Okay… But where are you going?" Wes yelled as Blaine ran out the door.

"You'll find out tomorrow!" Blaine yelled, running down the hall. However, before he turned the corner, he stopped, "Thanks Wes."

"Anytime bro." Wes smiled as Blaine did a curt wave and ran around the corner.

Wes sighed, "David get over here!"

"What is it?" David came jogging down the hall.

"We've got some shopping to do."

"What?" David asked, dearly confused. But Wes was already picking up the phone and dialing Kurt's number.

"Hey Kurt, how would you like to hang out with us?"

"Hello. This is _Belle Rose_. How can we help you?" a feminine, airy voice wafted through the receiver.

"Hi. This is Blaine Anderson. May I speak to the manager?" Blaine asked smoothly.

"Oh my gosh! You're Blaine Anderson? I'll get to it right away." Blaine heard something similar to elevator music for a few seconds before it abruptly cut off.

"Blainey boy? How's my favorite apprentice doing?" the lady asked.

"Wonderful. Actually, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"I still don't get how the hell we ended up shopping at _every single store_ in the entire mall. Seriously, how the hell did you drag me into this?" David asked, struggling to hold up the clothes' weight.

"Hey, this is for Blaine, remember?" Wes reminded him.

"Come on guys! We're almost to Nordstrom and I'll be damned if a catty 40 year old gets that new Alexander McQueen scarf before me!" Kurt yelled back, still walking inhumanly fast.

"Seriously, how can he walk so fast in those boots? The heel's so high, I'd fall over before I even took a single step." David murmured to Wes, struggling to run with the heavy bags.

"Tell you what," Kurt turned to them, noticing the ten feet difference between them, but not bothering to move, "You keep up with me, and I'll pay for a trip to Game Stop." Kurt said, eyebrow raised.

Wes and David sent one shocked look to one another before yelling, "Deal!"

But Kurt was already on his way.

Wes and David sprinted in earnest of that new Halo game Wes had his eye on ever since they had stepped foot into the mall.

"Thanks Aunt Clarice. You have no idea how much this means to me." Blaine thanked her profusely.

"Blaine. Honey. Darling. You are my apprentice. My _protégé_. This is only a small favor to you after the huge favor you have done for me. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to start _or_ continue my business!" Clarice said.

"But I'm your _protégé_ because _you're_ doing a favor to _me_." Blaine reminded her.

"Ah yes. Your father thought that being a chef was better than being nothing rather than a lawyer. But not to worry, I shall have that New York branch up and running by the time you move! Then, you just have to check in every once in a while to make sure it doesn't burn down. Trust me Blaine. If I didn't do this favor for you, then my business wouldn't even be running."

"Well, you are my _aunt_." Blaine said.

"Oh that's true," Clarice laughed, then paused, "Your boyfriend… Ah, Kurt. He will like this very much." Clarice said. Blaine could practically _feel_ the motherly tone in her voice.

"You'll like him. Did you know that he can speak fluent French?" Blaine asked.

"Well, I will have to speak with him sometime. It will be most fun." there was a knock on the door, "Well, someone is here. I must attend to business. See you tomorrow." she said before hanging up.

Blaine sighed, smiling, _'One prep down, three to go.'_

My fics are getting longer and longer in length… I got to the 1,000 mark and I was like, "NOOOO! I can't let it end here! *cries* Well, random AN is random. Until next time!


End file.
